The War Is Won
by Natural-Territory
Summary: Drabbles about Susie Bones, post DH, inspired by a roleplay group on Tumblr: "Her place now, she feels, is taking care of everyone she can at Hogwarts, whether comforting the little First Years, those in her year, making bucketloads of potions or cleaning bloodstains. She was the small Hufflepuff teddy bear, and that was her job." WARNINGS FOR VIOLENCE, ABUSE, AND CHARACTER DEATH.
1. The Small Hufflepuff Teddy Bear

**I was applying for a HP RP group on tumblr and applied for Susan Bones. The application para got away from me, so I thought 'why not post it'?**

**I MAY add more later, maybe for different characters as well, but I'm marking this as complete, so I promise nothing!**

* * *

_Small, with short curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and a kind, square-shaped face. The Death Eater she faced actually laughed at her, as he saw that __**she**__ was his opponent. _

_Her grip tightened on her Cherry wand. This man had no idea what she had been through, not just in the past few years, but in her whole life. She was __**strong, **__and he was going to pay for what he did to those little girls. Her hands were shaking in anticipation of the curse she was about to say, but never let it be said that Hufflepuffs were always merciful._

_"__Impedi –" the Death Eater began, but Susie cut him off._

_"__AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_A jet of green light, a flash of a man's face from under the mask, and he was dead._

* * *

This had been Susie Bones' nightmare for months. She had killed several others in the battle, but for some reason this man stuck out to her.

* * *

She was an orphan now, Susie thought as she placed the begonias in front of her mum's grave. Her Muggle-born mother hadn't been able to run fast enough when the Death Eaters came for her, and that was over half a year ago. She had never known her father, though she knew he had been a Pureblood. The only other family she had were her two uncles, and currently she was just glad that they were in Ireland. She would never see them again if she could help it, and if not…well, she wasn't afraid to use the green curse now.

* * *

Susie has always been best friends with Leanne Shaw, ever since their first days at Hogwarts. Susie feels like she spends most of her life saying 'no' for Leanne, telling off the people who used her, and comforting her afterwards.

Susie was always the kind of person to gloss over her own problems, if she mentions them at all. Her place now, she feels, is taking care of everyone she can at Hogwarts, whether it's the young first years still waking up screaming from the memories of watching the older children being tortured, helping her fellow classmates when **they** wake up screaming, helping to repair the castle and clean up bloodstains, or brewing as many Calming and Dreamless Sleep potions as she can – whatever it is, Susie will do it. She was the kind of person that knew her responsibilities – or took reasonability's that weren't hers - and did them with pride, diligence, and a smile, only complaining occasionally, and even then in a good-hearted, share-our-troubles way. She's proud of the scars she has from the War (the physical ones, at least); they show that's she's brave, that in the end she didn't back down in the face of almost-certain death like she was always afraid she might.

While many criticize her, saying that she's disrespecting the memories of all who died by being so happy, Susie will disagree wholeheartedly…and try not to kill them. (She has found that she has anger issues left over from the war, and while she would never kill anyone again, it's something that sometimes shows, even though she can usually hide it). It's not as if she's going to forget the girl she barely knew who took the curse meant for her, the young boy, barely fifteen, who was split in half by the time she found him on the staircase, the horror of Neville's head on **fire**, the two little first years who had snuck down to fight against the rules and been killed right at her feet because she was too slow to save them. She will **never** forget that, and **never** take it for granted.

She wishes the people who thought she was would consider, just for a moment, that maybe her smiles and happiness wasn't at all what she's feeling, but for everyone around her. After all, she's the small Hufflepuff teddy bear, and that is her job.


	2. Regret - The Memorial Ceremony

**Thank you, Amber, for the review. Sorry for not making it clear that this was an AU story. However, it is not cannon that Susan was raised by her Aunt. As it says in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: "_There were relatives of their victims among the Hogwarts students, who now found themselves the unwilling objects of a gruesome sort of reflected fame as they walked the corridors: Susan Bones, whose uncle, aunt and cousins had all died at the hands of one of the ten, said miserably during Herbology that she now had a good idea what it felt like to be Harry._" From the Harry Potter Wikia: "Most members of her family, including her grandparents, her uncle Edgar, his wife and their children, were killed by Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War."**

**It is also not cannon that Susan was best friends with Hannah, though she was seen with her a lot. Again, this was written for a role-play. I changed the whole story? All we know are base facts about Susan, and I changed nothing. Also, why would Susan be focused on Harry? Not everyone's life revolves around the Boy Who Lived.**

**Anyway, I'm going to continue updating this which Susie's activities on the RPG, just because it's there. **

* * *

**ABOUT:**

Her full name is Susan Amelia Circe Bones, but they call her Susie, Suse, and Teddy. She was born on a rainy March day, the 27, in 1980. Susie is a half-blood, with her mother coming from a Muggle family and her father of unknown blood status. She's in Hufflepuff, naturally, which was a surprise to no one. Her wand is a of golden cottonwood, 8 & 3/4 inches, with a core of dragon heartstring. She's a returning 8th year and her patronus takes the form of a wolverine. She prefers to fly on her Cleansweep 10 or to Floo, finding Apparation uncomfortable. Her boggart origanlly took the form of a dragon, but after after her 7th year, it changed to the Carrow siblings. Susie's favourite things include jammy dodgers, doughnuts, rain, springtime, pumpkin juice, yellow, the teddy bear given to her by her mother (originally the origin of her nickname), her house tie, silk, marshmallows, haggis, spinach, traveling, climbing trees, watching Quidditch, her new niece and nephew, and (though she'd never admit it) pink fluffy dresses.

* * *

**Regret - The Memorial Ceremony.**

Susie sat down next to little Rufus Reed, who looked out of place in his little suit and tie. He was eagerly reading over the paper that had been placed on his seat. His brother, Susie noted, was to be recognised thirteenth in the proceedings.

The room was dominated by Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, with a good number of Ravenclaws as well. A couple of Slytherins were even there, she noted. As a band performed a sad song she couldn't bare to listen to, Susie considered how strange this all was. She had been to her fair share of funerals and memorials; her mother's, several cousins, her grandparents, and of course Cedric's in forth year and Dumbledore's the previous year, but this wasn't like the others. This was for _children_, for the most part. Her classmates, people her age. She should be on that list as well, Susie thought. She should have died defending the castle and gotten it over with.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Rufus, who was asking why this was held in the Great Hall when they weren't even allowed to eat here. She gave a generic answer that satisfied him, then turned her attention back to the parchment, reading the events. The Weird Sisters were going to perform a couple songs. She knew that one of them had been killed by Snatchers for being a Muggle born, and another member had fought in the Battle and was still missing.

Susie sighed, glancing around her table. She and Rufus were sitting with several other Hufflepuffs. Many of the people in the room were crying, and those Ministry goons were walking around, trying to counsel people.

The hall was now mostly-repaired, but in Susie's eyes, she could still see it covered in rumble with scorches, bloodstains, and the bodies of the dead. She had always had a good memory, and hated it now more than ever.

Soon, she was doing as she usually did and comforting others as they cried. Her lap was occupied by two first-years, and about four more first and second years crowded her sides. Susie was glad, because she could focus on their pain and making them feel better rather than what she was feeling.

The hall was far too empty. Susie blinked back tears and took a bite of whatever was on her plate; she didn't really know what it was. Besides, no one here really had an appetite.

Regret

Susie sat down next to little Rufus Reed, who looked out of place in his little suit and tie. He was eagerly reading over the paper that had been placed on his seat. His brother, Susie noted, was to be recognised thirteenth in the proceedings.

The room was dominated by Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, with a good number of Ravenclaws as well. A couple of Slytherins were even there, she noted. As a band performed a sad song she couldn't bare to listen to, Susie considered how strange this all was. She had been to her fair share of funerals and memorials; her mother's, several cousins, her grandparents, and of course Cedric's in forth year and Dumbledore's the previous year, but this wasn't like the others. This was for _children_, for the most part. Her classmates, people her age. She should be on that list as well, Susie thought. She should have died defending the castle and gotten it over with.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Rufus, who was asking why this was held in the Great Hall when they weren't even allowed to eat here. She gave a generic answer that satisfied him, then turned her attention back to the parchment, reading the events. The Weird Sisters were going to perform a couple songs. She knew that one of them had been killed by Snatchers for being a Muggle born, and another member had fought in the Battle and was still missing.

Susie sighed, glancing around her table. She and Rufus were sitting with several other Hufflepuffs. Many of the people in the room were crying, and those Ministry goons were walking around, trying to counsel people.

The hall was now mostly-repaired, but in Susie's eyes, she could still see it covered in rumble with scorches, bloodstains, and the bodies of the dead. She had always had a good memory, and hated it now more than ever.

Soon, she was doing as she usually did and comforting others as they cried. Her lap was occupied by two first-years, and about four more first and second years crowded her sides. Susie was glad, because she could focus on their pain and making them feel better rather than what she was feeling.

The hall was far too empty. Susie blinked back tears and took a bite of whatever was on her plate; she didn't really know what it was. Besides, no one here really had an appetite.


	3. Daily Questions

**Daily Questions: On this tumblr group, we answer questions about our characters every day. This is where I'll post the questions and answers about Susan. It should be updated every day or so.**

** WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF ABUSE**

* * *

**How does your character want to live out his or her older years?**

She hasn't thought that far ahead; all she can do right now it try to distract herself enough to get through the year. After that…if things work better, she thinks she might like to work at Hogwarts later, perhaps as a nurse or an assistant, or maybe a nanny for wizarding families or a companion for the elderly. She loves helping people; that's the only thing that makes her feel like she can keep going.

**If your character were to have a muggle occupation what do you think he or she would do? (That is, would they be an accountant, coal miner, video game tester, etc. Any occupation is applicable).**

I think Susie would be rather inclined to be a tour guide, actually. Taking little families from the Americas all over London and the smaller places that so many seem to pass by. It it wasn't for her love of children, Susie would almost certainly do this anyway.

**Before the war did your character ever go through a traumatic experience? What was it?**

The memories aren't even all clear in her mind. She remembers flashes of things, but all she knows for certain is that she must _never_ be near her uncles again.

**What was the worst nightmare your character has dreamed?**

She would say a tie between her dreams of the War and her memories of her uncles. Her particularly bad ones she can't even remember. Susie just wakes up sobbing and shaking and downs a vial of Calming Drought. This happens about two or three times a month - worse during stressful times.

**What would you say is the/would be the biggest misconception about your character.**

That she is always sweet, gentle, and cuddly. Only the ones who witnessed her skills in the Battle would know differently, and she'd rather keep it that way.

**What is one item of sentiment that your character cannot do without?**

The teddy bear given to her by her mother.

**If your character were one of the Seven Deadly Sins which would he or she be?**

Wrath.

**What's one muggle device that your character wouldn't mind being able to use?**

A car.


	4. Journal

**Journal: Will be updated every day or so. Susan writes her journal entries as if they are letters to her mother.**

* * *

5/3/1998

Dear mum,

You would not believe what the Ministry is doing now. After all their so-called 'help' a few days ago, they think they can just come in and say "Hey, listen to me, I know exactly what's going on in your head and now I'm going to tell you what to do.

There's no way I'll be getting into that. I mean, there's nothing wrong with others doing it if that's what they feel is right, but it's not for me. I have better things to do than to talk to some bloody cornish pixies about how I 'feeeel'. I have walls to repair, potions to brew, and children to distract.

They keep asking me why they can't go into the Great Hall. Many of the younger ones weren't there during… I've been telling them that there's too much rubble there and they need to clear it out first. What do you think I should say, mum?

Oh, and there's going to be a memorial service soon. I'm wearing that salmon pink dress you left me. It's too long, but nearly everything I own is, and I can't bring myself to alter it. A little boy from second year asked me to be his 'date' to the service - isn't that adorable? Apparently he lost his brother and he feels like he has to go. I'm sure the gossip about us will be ruthless!

I love you mummy. I'll write to you tomorrow,

Love,

Susie.

* * *

5/4/1998

Dear mum,

Last night I went to the memorial ceremony with that little boy I told you about. It was very nice, actually. Nearly everyone cried at some point. Those ministry workers were there, though, which I didn't appreciate. I find them very irritating, personally, but I'd never say that out loud. After the ceremony, I snuck into the Prefect's bathroom - one of the few places that wasn't affected by the Battle. I know I could get in trouble for it, but I've still got a lot of injuries that I need to soak, and I wanted to be alone for it.

I've been thinking about Auntie a lot. She's all I have left now, besides Roger, but she's been so busy she can't even write back. I just hope she's not too stressed.

It's only been three days. It feels like an eternity. Maybe eventually everything will seem normal…

I love you mummy. I miss you. I'll write to you tomorrow.

Love,

Susie.


End file.
